Kyogric Basin Hurricane Season
Season Overview The season began with a short lived Tropical Depression on February 20th. The strongest storm is Caylee, which peaked at 125 mph before making landfall in New Sylvius City. The season has broken a couple records as well. The season had the 2nd earliest formation on record. It also tied the record for most Named Storms in May(3). The Severe Tropical Storm Brian was the most Easterly Storm on record as well. Storms Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One was a short-lived depression that spawned in the middle of the ocean. It did not effect land. Damage: $0 Death Toll: 0 Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two was a weird storm that formed off the coast of Lanturn Bay. Remnants from a Winter Storm became tropical and recurved 3 days later. It affected South Atlanturn(country). Damage: $0 Fatalities: 0 Tropical Storm Andre Tropical Storm Andre was a long-lived Tropical Storm. It had went Northward and dissipated in open cool waters. No land was affected. Damage: $0 Fatalities: 0 Severe Tropical Storm Brian Tropical Storm Brian was the most eastern Tropical Storm. It recurved before becoming extratropical. It became Extratropical on May 2nd. Damage: $0 Fatalities: 0 Hurricane Caylee Hurricane Caylee was the first hurricane and first major hurricane of the season. It became the first May Major Hurricane since 2011. It formed off the coast of the Sylvius Islands on May 1st and made landfall. It affected much of the Northern lands before stalling out of the coast. It is the 9th costliest cyclone on record, and the weakest hurricane to cost more than 100 billion dollars. Damage: $102.8 billion(9th costliest on record) Fatalities: 21 Tropical Storm Davis Tropical Storm Davis was a weak storm that brought minor flooding and minimal damages to parts of the Southern lands. Davis lived a short lifespan and dissipated 3 hours after making landfall. Damage: $6.9 million Fatalities: 3 Hurricane Elijah Tropical Storm Elijah was a strong storm that spawned as a Tropical Depression in the open ocean. It is currently going into rapid intensification. It became a hurricane a day after formation, tying Hurricane Harmony of 2009 for quickest Depression to Hurricane transition(8 hours). It made landfall on the morning of May 17th. It would circle around and undergo minor regeneration and make another landfall before dissipating a couple hours later. Damage: 96.4 million Fatalities: 31 Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Eight formed off of a Subtropical Ridge on May 22nd. It was the first Subtropical formation to occur since 2015. It became tropical a couple hours later before recurving North that night. It became Extratropical on May 23rd before dissipating 4 hours later. Damage: $0 Fatalities: 0 Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Nine formed off of the remnants of a trough on May 24th. Forecasts Tropical Weather Outlook - Lucarius Hurricane Center, Broomfield CO 1:00pm MTN Thu May 24th - Tonight: 35 mph(30.4 kn) - Midnight: 40 mph(34.8 kn) - Tomorrow Morning: 45 mph(39.1 kn) - Forecaster Lucarius Naming * *- Retired from a previous name. Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Live Seasons